Ten Things That Never Happened To A GodKing
by Light Spinner
Summary: This is a response to Kamikaze's Ten Things That Never Happened challenge focusing on Illyria. xover with The Wizard of Oz, PotC, Firefly, HP, SG1, Brisco County Jr., Peter Pan, B5, The Muppet Show, and Labyrinth. FINISHED!
1. Forget the Dog

Ten Things That Never Happened To A God-King

Drabble #1: Forget the Dog

Author: Light Spinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, it belongs to Whedon. I also don't own The Wizard of Oz,…

Note: This is a set of drabbles in response to Kamikaze's Ten Things That Never Happened challenge.

------------------------------

She watched the child from Kansas from boredom only. True, said girl had killed both her great-nieces, but that held little importance to her. They were annoying creatures, but this insect was more so. She thought she could do such actions without consequence. The first could be considered an accident, but the situation only continued because of her thievery.

The god-king glanced at the winged monkeys surrounding her before ordering, "Snatch that insolent girl and bring her to me." Before they had left Illyria added, "And I don't care what your previous master told you. Forget her small canine companion."

------------------------------

Please R&R. Next time: Is it possible for Illyria to just follow the trend?


	2. I'm Not Sure I Deserved That

Ten Things That Never Happened To A God-King

Drabble #2: I'm Not Sure I Deserved That

Disclaimer: … or PotC,…

------------------------------

She'd seen him around before. She knew who he was. The blue-haired woman had also noticed a common theme in how other women treated him.

"Might I say what a delightful outfit yer wearing, luv," the long-haired man told her. She raised an eyebrow before deciding that there was a reason why he was held in such regard.

/SMACK/

/CRASH/

The woman who had been sitting with him was now laughing loudly at her captain's fall to the floor. Anamaria walked toward her, "Ye've just made a friend for life."

Illyria had decided that she didn't like Captain Jack Sparrow.

------------------------------

Next week on Ten Things That Never Happened, how far could Illyria have gone as consequence of her timeline being torn in Time Bomb?


	3. Science Fiction

Ten Things That Never Happened To A God-King

Drabble #3: Science Fiction

Disclaimer: … or Firefly,…

------------------------------

"Psychic, though," Wash asked. "That sounds like something out of science fiction."

"We live in a spaceship, dear," replied Zöe.

Suddenly a woman with blue hair and dressed in red leather armor showed up. They all stared at her in shock for the few seconds she was present, before she disappeared same as she arrived.

"So we live in science fiction," Wash said to no one in particular, "got it."

Wesley watched her, a creature typically relatively at ease and incapable of being harmed, with concern. She looked very out of sorts after knocking over the glass of water. "Illyria?"

------------------------------

Next time, who else could Illyria have infected?


	4. A Change To Blue

Ten Things That Never Happened To A God-King

Drabble #4: A Change To Blue

Disclaimer: … or HP,…

------------------------------

He couldn't explain why or how, but something was drawing him to that stone sarcophagus. Life was so miserable nowadays. But why did he have the feeling that large casket would have the answers. In particularly considering no one knew how it had arrived. Maybe somehow it could have them.

As soon as he touched the damaged purple stone, a circle on the sarcophagus opened. He started coughing and shortly after fell drastically ill. Then his eyes changed, from emerald green to ice blue. As Illyria came to consciousness in Harry Potter's body she made one comment. "This will do."

------------------------------

Next: How would one react to research on ancient gods?


	5. God King

Ten Things That Never Happened To A God-King

Drabble #5: God-King

Disclaimer: … or SG1,…

------------------------------

"That's odd," Daniel commented.

"What is?"

"I just found a reference to a god-king predating all known written works. Everything says this creature existed ages before anything we've encountered."

"Do you think it's a Goa'uld," Jack asked.

"I don't know."

"Is there a name?" she piped up.

"Here it is. Illyria. It seems odd that I've never come across the name before. Illyria seemed to have disappeared long before the Goa'uld even arrived on Earth so I doubt there is anything for us to worry about."

"Excuse me," said Dr. Burkle before leaving. _This could be bothersome_, thought the god.

------------------------------

Next time we'll see someone return one of Illyria's possessions to her.


	6. Gift Giving

Ten Things That Never Happened To A God-King

Drabble #6: Gift Giving

Disclaimer: … or Brisco County Jr.,…

------------------------------

"Holy," shouted the cowboy as he appeared from nowhere.

Illyria looked at him quickly noticing what he was carrying. As she removed the golden orb from his hold she thanked him. "You will be rewarded for returning this item to me."

When he noticed what she had taken. "Hey-now, wait a minute. I'm not supposed to be here, and I can't get out without that!"

She didn't respond except to ask, "You wish to return to where you were?" When he answered affirmatively Illyria waved her hand and he was back where he'd been.

"That was just freaky," Brisco commented.

------------------------------

Next week on Ten Things That Never Happened: How would Illyria react to a loss Wesley suffers?


	7. Relative Reasoning

Ten Things That Never Happened To A God-King

Drabble #7: Relative Reasoning

Disclaimer: … or Peter Pan,…

------------------------------

"What's wrong," Illyria asked, seeing her guide's face.

"My nephew has apparently gone missing," he answered. Glancing at her he added, "I'd be indebted to you if you could bring him back." She nodded.

Awhile later Illyria created a portal to Neverland. A boy clad in leaves tried yelling at her about adults in Neverland, but was quickly silenced. "Mayflies," she commented. Noticing the number of other boys, she called out, "Who here is related to Wesley Wyndam-Price?" After identifying the correct boy she opened a portal home.

"That was so cool," the boy said. "Can we do it again?"

------------------------------

Next time, a call to arms.

Also, thanks to matt and Peanut Butter for the reviews!


	8. Sooner Or Later, Everyone Comes To Babyl...

Ten Things That Never Happened To A God-King

Drabble #8: Sooner Or Later, Everyone Comes To Babylon 5

Disclaimer: … or B5,…

------------------------------

"You wished to meet with me," stated the blue-haired god-king.

"Yes," Captain Sheridan answered. "We heard you might be able to assist us in the war against the Shadow."

Quickly sizing up one of the three The One, she nodded. "When you can fight darkness while using its abilities and not touching the light. Then it will be taken into consideration" she said before blatantly, and unremarkably dismissing him.

Later Sheridan cornered Kosh with the question, "Who is she? Or more importantly what is she?"  
And in the cryptic tone the Vorlon are known for; "A creature of the gray."

------------------------------

Next time, where could Illyria guest star?

AN: I'm working on a very… odd would be the right word. A very odd project. So if you could randomly pick a Buffyverse character, or a fandom, and send it along in a review you'd make me very happy.


	9. Guest of the Night

Ten Things That Never Happened To A God-King

Drabble #9: Guest Of The Night

Disclaimer: … or The Muppet Show,…

------------------------------

"Our guest this evening is," Kermit started to announce before being interrupted by the sounds of a fight. Illyria was decimating a vamped out Vincent von Ghoul. She staked him, and turned to leave.

"Now, wait a minute," Miss Piggy shouted. "Who do you think you are? Killing Kermit's carefully picked out guest."

"He was a vampire."

Kermit intercepted Miss Piggy's response, "Yes, well. Now we know, and thank you. Do you think you could fill in?"

"What do you speak of," she asked with mild curiosity.

As Kermit called for costumes Missy Piggy humphed, and Statler and Waldorf grumbled.

------------------------------

Next week who would someone of Illyria's status typically associate with?

Thanks matt. The Hobbit idea might just prove useful.


	10. Wishing

Ten Things That Never Happened To A God-King

Drabble #10: Wishing

Disclaimer: … or Labyrinth.

------------------------------

"So, you're saying the Goblin King may be a real person," questioned Gunn.

"It's quite possible," Wesley replied. He was about to continue explaining, regardless of Angel's eye rolls, when Illyria walked in.

"You know what," interrupted the annoyed vampire. "If the Goblin King is real, I wish he'd come and take her away." As soon as the words had left Angel's mouth, the lights went out. And when they managed to turn them back on Illyria was nowhere to be found.

When Jareth questioned his old blue-haired friend how she had been faring she answered; "I have been better."

------------------------------

And suddenly it's over. Thanks to everyone who's read this, and even more thanks to those who reviewed.


End file.
